Dark silver heart
by lady-noryko
Summary: las cosas cambian entre Allen y Bakanda , un pasado que le cuesta recordar, promesas que le cuesta cumplir y un extraño experimento lo rodea es un yullen y contiene un poco de tikkyxlavi. escenas fuertes y posiblemente mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Notas del autor:

Bueno chicos este es mi primer fic de d gray man espero y les guste.

Advertencias:

Los personajes de d gray man no me pertenecen son de su respectivo creador

Este fic contiene yaoi si no te gusta no lo leas.

Las parejas principales son Kandaxallen tikkyxlavi

La secundaria y muy loca crossxallen

Dia 19 marzo a las 10: 59 pm

(habitación de Allen Walker)

Los días son grises y pasan lentamente la nieve cae y todo a mi alrededor empieza a desmoronarse, el derrotar akumas es mi camino a seguir, detener al conde milenario es una de mis prioridades pero… todo se desmorona y empieza a caer frente a mis ojos la orden oscura ya no es la misma desde que tengo a los altos mandos sobre mí y mi supuesta traición… todo ha ido en picada poco después me han puesto un inspector que me vigila todo el día y me sigue a todas partes eso me frustra demasiado porque no me deja respirar me agobia tenerlo sobre mi. Además no soy tonto ese inspector no me mira con buenos ojos desea tenerme en su cama, poseer mi cuerpo y eso ya me lo ha dicho mi bakanda él también lo odia porque gracias a que el "dos puntos" anda detrás de mí, Kanda y yo ya no hemos tenido nuestros revolcones.

Desde hace tiempo ese amargado y yo tenemos una relación de amantes y solo amantes porque entre Yuu Kanda y yo Allen Walker no puede existir una relación de noviazgo y aunque solo seamos amantes y yo lo ame con todo mi corazón… siento que yo no pertenezco a este lugar en un principio si lo creí pero ahora las dudas llegan y asaltan mi mente como horribles pesadillas.

Aun no se como salir de la Orden sin armar tanto escándalo o tener que matar a alguien para poder salir de aquí, necesito pensarlo mejor yo se que aún hay algo que me falta por descubrir tengo partes borrosas de mi pasado, mi familia, mis amigos, los enemigos que aún me falta por conocer y estas extrañas marcas que empiezan a aparecer alrededor de mi cintura y muslos.

Sigo pensando que un día de estos quiero desaparecer alejarme de todos y nunca mas volver , matar a los akuma por mi propia cuenta y olvidar todo este amor que siento por el bakanda este, seguir mi propio destino, hacia donde el viento me lleve y una vez haya hecho todo lo que quiero dejarme abrazar por los brazos de la muerte.

Al pensar en esto me ha dado un horrible escalofrió después todo tiembla y empieza a dar vuelta y de momento todo se volvió negro.

Escucho voces pero no veo nada solo puedo oír esas voces un poco distorsionadas….

_¿Cuál es su nombre?_

_No lo sabemos, lo único que encontramos es que le llaman Red por su brazo deforme, no tiene familia ni nadie que lo espere en casa un candidato perfecto no lo cree así señor…_

_Por supuesto que es mejor así imagínate lo que nos pasaría si capturamos aun niño con padres él es perfecto y sabes por qué._

_No señor porque_

_Porque él es un doncel _

_Bueno y eso que tiene que ver señor?_

_Mucho se supone que para este experimento, ellos tienen que ser donceles y son muy difíciles de encontrar._

_Entonce…._

Mis ojos se abren lentamente acostumbrándose a las luz que se filtra por la ventana. No entiendo en que momento sucedió, todas esas voces parecían tan reales no entendia de lo que hablaban pero sé que se trataba de mí y ese extraño experimento llamado dark silver heart(1) que hicieron conmigo y porque no puedo recordar nada más que esa conversación, quiero descubrir este pasado que me tiene tan agobiado, pero por lo que entendí cuando ellos me tenían en ese extraño lugar me morí y el experimento fallo, fue algo inservible que no tiene utilidad pero entonces ¿Por qué estoy vivo? _"tu corazón seguirá latiendo hasta que tus memorias hayan despertado"_ esa extraña voz resonó en mi cabeza con un extraño eco, además a que se refiere con eso de mis memorias serán las del catorceavo o simplemente es otra maldición más? Tantas cuestiones y yo sin una sola solución. Es desesperante no saber nada es como si navegara sin un rumbo fijo sin saber muy bien a donde debo ir.

La mayoría de las veces me he puesto a pensar que pasaría si noqueara al inspector link y corriera hacia los brazos de bakanda, pero gracias a este sentimiento estoy perdido y todo por culpa de mi amado amargado. Por otro lado me hace mucha falta mi maestro aunque a veces Marian tuviera muchas deudas que yo pagaba y tenía demasiadas amantes pero a pesar de todo yo… disfrutaba estar con él, me sentía libre y no había nadie vigilándome. Además también disfrutaba de esas discretas miradas que me daba Cross y a mí me encantaba provocarlo, sentir sus miradas llenas de deseo sobre mí era sin dudas muy excitante pues con mi maestro Marian Cross fue mi primera vez.

Aclaraciones:

(1) Oscuro corazón de plata.

Bueno chicos eso es todo espero y les haya gustado dejen sus comentarios bye.


	2. Chapter 2 te gusta mi plan Bakanda

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

bien aqui esta la conti espero y les guste aqui se empezara a ver a una de las personalidades de allen-chan porque como dice Kanda el Moyashi no es un caballero no despues de todo lo que paso y sobretodo no puede ser caballeroso con todo el tiempo que vivio con cross-sama XD ademas hay que acepatarlo a todas o porlomenos a mi me gusta un allen desafiante y no tan llorica como se muestra sin ofender allen sigue siendo hombre y se deja llevar por sus deseos como Bakanda bien eso es todo a empesar el capi ;)

Debería tirar todo a la basura y dejar de lado mis obligaciones como exorcista, dejar atrás a mis amigos y conocidos, pero mi promesa hacia Mana me retiene aquí junto con el amor que siento hacia Bakanda esos son las únicas razones que me mantienen aquí en la orden oscura. No quiero ni imaginar las reacciones de todos al enterarse de los pecados que tengo, la orden oscura esta pegada a la iglesia católica sus creencias sus reglas todo, el solo pensar que Kanda y yo tenemos sexo desenfrenado, ja si tan solo se llegasen a enterar entonces estaríamos condenados a muerte, se que en cualquier momento Kanda y yo terminaremos con esta relación pecaminosa porque el tiene una meta que cumplir.

Sin embargo yo Allen Walker… aun no tengo un camino al cual seguir, solo me la paso aquí encerrado en mi habitación mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior mirando un vacío, que lo único que hace es sentirme mas deprimido, mientras que el inspector Link no puede ser mas pervertido el maldito, que acaso no sabe que me doy cuenta que siempre tiene su pene erecto mientras me mira el culo, sinceramente ni siquiera busca evitar el que yo me de cuenta, es un maldito. Aunque podría darle una razón mas para que tenga su cosa parada todo el día.

Me volteo hacia el… se encuentra ahí sentado en una silla mirándome deseoso de mi, el maldito cerdo asqueroso se relame los labios, intento ignorarlo y me dirijo hacia la cajonera que esta un lado de mi busco entre mis cosas y me encuentro con algunas cuerdas y uno que otro bote de lubricante. Sonrío siniestramente todo esta a pedir de boca solo falta que este maldito caiga en la trampa.

-sabe inspector Link hace tiempo que he notado…algo inusual en usted- le digo mientras lo miro fijamente a los ojos y me relamo los labios frente a el.

-que quieres decir con eso Walker- me mira indeciso y algo desconfiado intenta levantarse de la silla pero lo detengo.

-he notado muchas cosas en usted inspector como el hecho de que… se excita viéndome , cree que no me he dado cuenta usted es un cerdo asqueroso como todos los demás- lo vuelvo a sentar y me acomodo en sus piernas lo suficientemente alejado como para no sentir su cosa parada.

-Walker esto no esta bien, deténgase ahora- se ve un poco alterado… pero no me importa esto tiene que salir bien.

-se que me desea ¿Por qué se resiste tanto?- el pobre se ha quedado en shock y yo aprovecho para besarlo, el empieza a corresponder a mi beso y entonces en un momento de distracción lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo noqueado.

-bien ahora timcanpy ve por Bakanda y tráelo a mi habitación-

mi Golem me hace caso y se va dejándome solo mientras amarro al inspector a la silla una ves esta muy bien amarrado, me dispongo continuar con mi plan pues hoy nos toca disfrutar a lo grande Bakanda y yo. Busco entre mis cajones aquel hermoso traje que me regalo el pervertido de mi maestro, pidiéndome que lo usara con una persona especial para mi.

Che toda esta maldita situación me trae vuelto loco, no puedo soportar el hecho de que mi estupido Moyashi este siendo seguido por ese maldito inspector que lo único que hace es mirarlo con deseo y pasión, además de que ya se lo he advertido varias veces el idiota ese solo se ríe y dice que será divertido calentarlo, todo es culpa del Moyashi el empezó con esos jueguitos conmigo al principio intente no hacerle caso pero con el tiempo empecé a verlo de otra manera, no podía evitar mirarlo sus insinuaciones eran cada vez mas notorias con el tiempo me empezó a gustar sus insinuaciones empecé a seguirle el juego, hasta que un día fue tanta la calentura que lo tome por la cintura lo bese y casi sin darme cuenta ya lo estaba haciendo mío, jamás había tenido sexo con nadie esa fue mi primera vez mas sin embargo… el Moyashi no era virgen de eso me di cuenta al instante le dolió cuando se la metí pero no sangro ni nada.

La primera vez del Moyashi no fue conmigo y eso me enfurece, su primera vez fue con el general Marian Cross y eso no me lo esperaba se supone que ese hombre es un mujeriego, no debería de haber sentido ningún deseo hacia mi Moyashi pero ahora que esta conmigo no pienso dárselo a nadie mas ni al maldito general ni al imbesil de inspector, ese maldito idiota será solo mío. No se lo dejare a nadie, ese idiota engatuso a la persona equivocada porque una vez en mis brazos ya nunca mas lo dejare ir.

Quien hubiera pensado que ese niño caballeroso y amable, que sus sentimientos siempre esta a flor de piel tan delicado y llorón tendría otra personalidad tan diferente a la que le muestra a todo el mundo, es egoísta, desafiante, grosero gruñón de un mal genio también es sexy, sensual y el sabe todo eso el idota y se aprovecha de eso para calentarme y que me lo joda porque de algo estoy seguro ese estupido Moyashi es un verdadero masoquista.

No me gusta pensar mucho en la relación que mantengo con el idiota ese, pero en verdad lo amerita todo esto pues el Moyashi se ha vuelto muy especial para mi el problema es el también siente algo por mi o solo soy uno mas de sus tantos amantes, sus acciones me confunden el es tan sensual y le encanta provocarme pero cuando terminamos de hacerlo esta tan ridículo el muy idiota se pone extremadamente cursi y cariñoso que me hace sentir bien a veces le correspondo y sus ojos grises se ponen acuosos y sus mejillas muy rojas es tan entupidamente lindo que me dan nauseas y no puedo evitar pensar que es un llorica pero… eso es lo que mas me gusta de el que tenga dos personalidades y ambas las muestre conmigo.

Por ahora me encuentro en mi habitación necesito estar solo, pero hay algo que no me deja empaz abro los ojos y me encuentro con la estupida bola dorada perteneciente al Moyashi. Parece querer decirme algo pues su mueve desesperadamente hasta que me muestra la grabación donde el Moyashi le pide que me busque. Me levanto de la cama y sin pensarlo mucho me dirijo a su habitación, la duda me invade para que me buscara el idiota ese sabiendo que el imbesil del inspector se encuentra siguiéndole el culo a todas partes.

Abro la puerta de su habitación sin ninguna consideración, su habitación esta un poco oscura y solo entra la luz por la ventana que hay en esa habitación, he notado algo peculiar el imbesil de inspector se encuentra amarrado en una silla incluso su boca se encuentra tapada con una media. Sonrío con arrogancia mientras cierro la puerta tras de mi.

-te gusta la idea que he tenido mi Bakanda- me susurra el oído mientras sus manos recorren mi pecho, se encuentra a mis espaldas pero me encanta sin dudas el tener al inspector amarrado ahí observándonos con miedo me ha encantado la idea.

-si Moyashi tu idea a sido genial….

CONTINUARA~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

bueno eso ha sido todo espero poder poner lemon en el sig capi con el inspector Link observandolo todo ;) bien hasta el sig cai espero sus comentarios bye XD


	3. Chapter 3 corazon de oro

Al instante el samurai se volteo sus miradas se encontraron y una en una explosión de sentimientos, tenían tanto tiempo sin verse menos estando los dos a solas y por si fuera poco en una situación así, ambos lo deseaban y no importaba que estuviera una tercera persona ahí observando con un poco de temor y rabia hacia lo que estaban apunto de hacer, no tenían ni idea de que hacer con el impertinente inspector pero de algo estaban seguros lo iban a disfrutar y mucho.

Lentamente volteo su cuerpo para quedar frente al menor que lo miraba con una sonrisa entre divertida y escalofriante, esa era una de las cosas que al japonés mas le gustaba de su Moyashi que solo se mostrara así frente a el y nadie mas.

-Moyashi me ha encantado tu idea pero porque lo amarraste- eso lo tenia confundido no quería que viera como se follaba al niño ese.

-es solo un castigo para el inspector Link, que de una vez por todas entienda que yo solo soy tuyo- lo tomo por el cuello y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios mientras el otro empezaba a profundizar el beso y lo tomaba de la cintura para juntar a un mas sus cuerpos.

-mmm… Moyashi y que con esa ropa… te ves tan sexy- y era la verdad su idiota era muy lindo y mas con toda esa ropa que se había puesto.

-te gusta… me la regalo Marian- que si le gustaba, le encantaba como se veía el Moyashi pero el saber que ese maldito hombre se lo había regalado lo hizo enfurecer.

Lo tomo de la cintura y estampo contra la pared que había a las espaldas del niño sin importarle el pequeño grito de dolor que soltó el menor al ser golpeado por la pared, lo tomo de las muñecas mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza, el Moyashi llevaba puesta una camisa color azul cielo de manga larga que le quedaba muy ajustada marcando su cintura y arriba de esta un chaleco negro ajustado, también llevaba puesto un pequeño short negro que le llegaba a medio muslo, marcando muy bien el perfecto trasero del idiota del Moyashi, no traía zapatos ni nada pero se veía muy apetecible así, su pene se estaba endureciendo con solo verlo así.

-¿estas enojado Yuu?- le pregunto con sus grandes ojos plateados mostrando una gran inocencia que no poseía en esos momentos.

- que crees que pensaría si mi novio que se ve tan sexy y violable con una ropa que le dio su antiguo amante- le dijo con el ceño fruncido y con una voz ronca mientras se pegaba mas al cuerpo del menor.

-ha Yuu… no tienes que ponerte celoso, mi maestro me dio esta ropa para que la usara con mi persona especial y esa persona eres tu.- la mirada del menor era dulce y estaba un poco sonrojado.

-mmm… no importa tu eres solo mío Moyashi- empezó a desabrochar su chaleco mientras le daba un beso apasionado, sus lenguas jugaban entre ellas y el menor no se quedaba atrás sus manos recorrían la ancha espalda del peliazul mientras se apegaba mas a su cuerpo.

Las cosas entre ellos se pusieron mas ardientes, ya ni si quiera se acordaban de que no estaban solos en la habitación y que los miraban con cierta insistencia. Ellos no prestaron atención a nada y se fundieron en una pasión acumulada digna de los meses que habían pasado sin tocarse.

Mmm… me encanta cuando Bakanda se pone celoso cuando menciono a mi maestro pues se pone muy posesivo conmigo y cuando lo hacemos es muy apasionado. Sus labios en mi cuello y sus manos tocándome por donde se le antoja es incluso mejor que Marian. Yo no me quedo atrás ya le quite su camisa y le he desabrochado sus pantalones le he empezado a masturbar por encima de sus boxer algo que se que le encanta a mi querido Yuu.

-mmm … ha vamos All (1) mételo en tu boca- apretó con fuerza mi trasero mientras su boca se encontraba succionando una de mis tetillas, siempre lo hace como si esperara que algo saliera de ellas y la verdad me encanta esa sensación.

-no… Yuu ahora no… solo ¡ha!… follame ya- estoy desesperado lo quiero dentro de mi, me encuentro completamente desnudo, lo tomo de la mano y lo guío hacia la cama y nos acostamos los dos juntos ahí continuamos con nuestro encuentro.  
Cuando menos lo espere ya lo tenia entre mis piernas acariciando mi erección y abriéndome de piernas lo mas que podía, su boca empezó a dar pequeños besos a mis muslos, cuando poco a poco empezó a succionar la piel en mis muslos eso dejara unas marcas muy feas.

-oye Moyashi, que son estas marcas que tienes desde tus caderas hasta tus muslos- mientras los acariciaba con sus grandes manos.

-la verdad no se que son hace poco empezaron a salir en mi cuerpo, perecen un tatuaje… te gustan- mientras lo agarro por el cuello y hago que me bese, mis manos van directo a su entrepierna y le bajo los boxer pera empezar a acariciarla, siento como Yuu intenta no gemir en el beso.

-¡ha! Si All te quedan bien… vamos que ya quiero hacerte mío- me toma de las piernas y las abre lo mas que puedo, me da sus dedos para que los lubrique con mi saliva, en lo que a mi respecta me gusta mas hacerlo sin lubricante.

La sensación de tener uno de sus dedo en mi interior siempre es un poco incomoda al principio, pero poco a poco empiezo a sentir un poco de placer mientras me mete los otros dos dedos que faltan me hace soltar un grito entre dolor y placer, mientras que el bastardo solo se río de ese grito que solté y empezó a besar mi cuello. Esos dedos en mi interior son tan… -¡Ha! Que crees que …¡HA!.. Bastardo.  
-mmm… Moyashi parece que tu culo se quiere tragar mis dedos y ahora mas que son cuatro.

-¡ha! Ya basta Yuu…. Te quiero dentro de mi… ahora

Mi respiración es agitada, no puedo creer que me metiera cuatro dedos nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora, pero se sintió bien porque toco ese punto en mi que me vuelve loco. Me recuesto de espaldas, mientras que Bakanda me abre el trasero y posiciona la punta de su pene en mi entrada.

- All voy a entrar

Entro en mi de una fuerte estocada, fue doloroso no espero que me acostumbrara a su pene en mi interior, me dolía mucho pero también me empezó a gustar, mis gritos se hicieron un poco mas fuertes y sus embestidas eran cada vez con mas fuerza, me llevaban al delirio, salio de mi interior y yo voltee inmediatamente me sonrío con una perversidad propia de el y me dijo.

-mmm… All tienes un culo muy… estrecho

Las embestidas se volvieron mas veloces y fuertes me volvían loco de placer, me tiene boca arriba con mis piernas en sus hombros, es tanto el placer que siento que se que me falta poco para terminar, me abrazo mas fuerte a Yuu y nos besamos, me susurra en el oído que esta apunto de terminar y yo asiento para darle a entender que estoy igual.

-¡HA! Yuu….. Mmm

-All… eres tan …Moyashi

Y con esas palabras ambos terminamos yo en su vientre y el mio, mientras que mi Bakanda en mi interior, nunca me ha gustado la sensación del semen en mi interior pero el saber que fue Yuu Kanda el que la dejo me hace sentir que vale la pena.

-All eres solo Mio y de nadie mas

-si Yuu solo soy tuyo… desde que iniciamos esto tu eres el único

Me he sonrojado al decirle esto pues su mirada es muy penetrante y me mira fijamente a los ojos, le sonrío y le doy un suave beso en los labios mientras me abraza por la cintura y me acerca mas a su cuerpo. Le sonrío de nuevo pero ahora le apunto hacia donde se encuentra el inspector Link pues al parecer no somos los únicos que de disfrutamos de este encuentro pues el bastardo su ha corrido solo por vernos follar. Me pongo mis pequeños boxer y la camisa de hace rato mientras que Yuu solo los boxer, se esta riendo del inspector pero se que no esta para nada contento, se acerca a el y le da un puñetazo en la cara noqueándolo nuevamente y yo solo me río.

-que haremos con este maldito cerdo All

-sabes me gusta cuando me llamas All se oye tan bien en tus labios

Me acerco a el con una sonrisa y lo tomo de los hombros lo beso castamente, el me toma por la cintura y me mantiene en un calido abrazo y poco a poco empieza a darme pequeños besos por mis hombros, se que Yuu suele ser muy brusco a veces pero estos actos en el son tan lindos y siento que… esto es lo que estuve buscando en…

-solo lo hago cuando estamos juntos, se oye bien y nadie mas te llama así

-lose y eso es porque tu eres único. Ven vamos a dormir Yuu

-esta bien Moyashi… pero que haremos con este inútil

-mmm… que te parece si lo matamos

-no seria mala idea, que tal si lo hacemos en una misión que nos toque juntos y ahí diremos que un Akuma lo ha matado

-suena muy bien Yuu pero… estas seguro de hacer esto solo por mi, puedes tener problemas.

-por ti haría cualquier cosa

-bueno entonces ya esta hecho, vamos a dormir.

Mi amargado se va a la cama maldiciendo cosas extrañas en su idioma natal, mientras que yo me acerco hacia mi buró y saco unas pastillas que debo tomar todos los días si es que no quiero arruinar mi vida, estamos en guerra y yo soy un doncel no puedo quedar embarazado en estos momentos por mas que quiera hacerlo y mucho mas si es de Yuu. Para colmo todavía no le he dicho que puedo engendrar, pero de esto nadie tiene que enterarse.

-oye estupido Moyashi para que son esas pastilla que tomas siempre.

-me las dio Marian debo tomarlas todos los días… todo por un accidente que tuve hace tiempo

- me contaras que te sucedió

- por el momento no pues para mi aun es difícil hablar de esto… pero cuando este listo ten por seguro que te lo contare.

-esta bien Moyashi confiare en ti.

Me recuesto a su lado y le doy un suave beso en los labios, el me abraza con su calidez y así ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos, mientras que en mi mente solo se repite una sola cosa "el tiene un corazón de oro… lo has encontrado por fin".

Hoy es un maravilloso día pues me he levantado y mi amargado aun me tiene entre sus brazos aunque ya tenga tiempo despierto, cuando se da cuanta de que estoy despierto se levanta sin decir nada se viste completamente y se va maldiciendo todo lo que tiene enfrente, siempre es así mi amargado siempre se arrepiente de estar conmigo a la mañana siguiente, al principio me dejaba con el corazón destrozado, sentía mis sentimientos y mi orgullo pisoteados… pero poco después el empezó a buscarme también, un día hablamos sobre lo que nos pasaría si nos llegan a descubrir y la sentencia conmigo obviamente seria la pena de muerte y la de Kanda algunos azotes nada mas. Así son las cosas entre Bakanda y yo pero la verdad en la situación en la que yo me encuentro lo prefiero así con tantas confusiones que tengo sobre mi estadía aquí prefiero no involucrarme tanto con Kanda. "no puedes dejarlo aquí cuando te vayas… el es tu corazón de oro llévatelo y trae también a los hermanos Lee y el pelirrojo bonito" mi cabeza dolía horrores y esas palabras resonaban en mi mente, poco después me di cuentas de que mi nariz sangraba….

CONTINUARA….

(1) buen oaqui en la intimidad Kanda llamara a allen All pero siempre seguira siendo moyashi


	4. Chapter 4 experimentos

_**Registro Bookman N° #1924 **_

_**Esto fue contado superficialmente por uno de los científicos involucrados en este fatídico accidente, todo hecho o suceso extraño no está confirmado y tampoco puede ser divulgado a la ligera, se recomienda a los Bookman que quieran tomar este caso e investigarlo a fondo buscar los experimentos involucrados en este fatídico accidente, solo sobrevivieron dos científicos y esto confirmaron que todas las personas con las que se fueron experimentadas son donceles y mujeres, los hombres que fueron utilizados para estos experimentos murieron inmediatamente o no presentaron ningún cambio. Para encontrar a los experimentos que se han dispersado por todo el mundo, se les podrá identificar por una serie de marcas que se presentaran alrededor de su cuerpo, así como también en algunos casos el cabello les cambie de color a uno platinado o blanco, la piel de ellos puede ser pálida y sus ojos son de color pues jamás será negros en su forma humana.**_

_**Todo esto aquí relatado solo ha sido confirmado por los científicos que sobrevivieron al fatídico accidente del laboratorio N° #511. El experimento a realizar fue la sincronización entre la inocencia y la materia oscura, la sincronización más alta fue de un 35% y todos los experimentos fueron tomados como fallidos. La inocencia tanto como la materia oscura fueron introducidas en el corazón del paciente esperando una buena reacción al mesclar estas dos entidades, los resultados no fueron favorables los que lograron una sincronización más arriba del 20% no eran capaces de controlar todo el poder que almacenaban dentro si, eran inestables y en un arranque de poder mataron a la mayoría de los científicos, los nombres y demás datos de los experimentos involucrados desaparecieron sin dejar rastro dejándonos solamente con poca información. **_

_*************************Lavi*************** **_

Estos archivos son recientes… entonces eso significa que puede haber más exorcistas y que tengan el suficiente poder para derrotar a un Noha, pero el problema es como los encontraremos según los registros desaparecieron sin dejar rastros y también hay una gran posibilidad de que sean inestables, pero mi deber como Bookman es registrar los hechos que pasan alrededor del mundo.

Creo que lo mejor sería hablarlo directamente con Komui-san y pedirle su opinión respecto a este experimento que aún no se cómo llamarlo, además aun debo de seguir al tanto de los registros sobre el "_destructor del tiempo" _no es que yo considere a Moyashi-chan como un traidor pero todas las cosas que suceden a su alrededor me parecen mucha coincidencia, además también está su máscara de mentiras la cual sinceramente me tiene intrigado… que es lo que esconde Allen Walker en su pasado como para que cambie completamente su actitud.

Pero bueno de eso después hablare con Moyashi-chan por el momento debo de escaparme del viejo Panda para poder ir a entregarles estos informes a Komui y saber exactamente que podremos hacer respecto a estos registro tan extraños. El escaparme del Panda fue muy fácil así que supongo que ya ha de saber a dónde voy y conque propósitos, entonces el también estará de acuerdo con esta decisión que he tomado. Lo único que deseo en estos momentos es que la guerra contra el conde milenario termine. Le entrego los informes a Komui y le comunico que ellos posiblemente podrían ser un punto clave para nuestra victoria contra el conde Milenario, sus ojos se iluminan y deja su semblante serio para empezar a ser el payaso de siempre, me retiro del lugar no sin antes pedirle que no pierda esos documentos que le di y que me avisara en la decisión que tomara respecto a ellos.

*************************desde otro punto de vista**************************

Mi pasado, mi futuro, incluso mi presente en estos momentos son lo más extraño, aunque ahora tenga una familia y un lugar al cual puedo llamar hogar, todo a mi alrededor están bizarro desde el hecho en que vivo en el famoso Devil may Cry y nos especializamos en ser caza demonios hasta este punto todo marcha bien pero… el saber quién es mi jefe todo lo vuelve aún más bizarro ya que antes mi deber era capturarlo por órdenes de Credo y ahora trabajo para él, la paga no es muy buena que digamos pero aun así vivir aquí está muy bien, el único problema es que tengo que aguantar casi a diario a las mujeres de Dante mi jefe.

Muchos pensaran que mi vida gira entorno a Kirie pero la verdad ella y credo son parte de mi familia junto con la rubia y la pecosa sobretodo Dante, que aunque no se haga mucho notar sé que me apoya en las decisiones que tomo le he contado muchas cosas de mi vida a este semi demonio con aires de grandeza y el a su vez se ha sincerado conmigo, me dicho tantas veces que lo busque y así podamos estar juntos pero… si él no me recuerda que me hace pensar que si me presento frente a él y le digo quien soy y que significo en su vida, nada va a cambiar a menos de que él esté dispuesto a recordar por el momento solo me queda esperar.

-oye mocoso que haces ahí tirado en el sofá- me mira desde el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa ladina y unas tres cajas de pizza en sus manos.

-nada que te importe viejo… solo déjame estar así un rato más- me mira con curiosidad y se acerca hacia mí, se hace espacio en el mismo sofá y sonríe como siempre.

-deberías dejar de pensar tanto o si no un día de estos te explotara la cabeza- toma mi cabeza entre sus fuertes manos y la aprieta con fuerza causándome un gran dolor.

-joder viejo ya déjame en paz eso duele- le digo con molestia como le encanta molestarme.

-jajaja… ya no te enojes cariño sabes que me gusta jugar contigo- el muy maldito se sigue riendo como odio que me trate así.

No le respondo nada y me acomodo en el sofá, lo miro por un instante, sonrió y tomo un pedazo de la caja de pizza que ha dejado en la mesa, él también sonríe pero no dice nada y empezamos a comer en silencio. Una vida así con Dante es agradable pero… se que esto no va a durar para siempre por eso estoy dispuesto a recordar todos estos momentos junto a el. Porque gracias a Dante yo Salí del hoyo en el que me hundía por culpa de esta soledad. Cuando los sentimientos se cruzan en una amistad como la que tengo con Dante las cosas no saldrán bien. _**"por supuesto que no el es un demonio jamás resultaría, además es muy mujeriego nos engañaría fácilmente" **_ esa voz… la he escuchado en alguna parte pero no logro identificarla además mi cabeza ha empezado a doler horrores, todo empieza a dar vueltas, Dante me mira preocupado y me llama varias veces pero yo no puedo respondes el dolor es muy fuerte y de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro.

-Allen-

Estaba en mi cama recostado ya había desamarrado al inspector Link y este muy enojado me dio un puñetazo en el estómago y después me dijo que no comentaría nada pues esa experiencia fue buena y que me golpeo porque yo también lo había hecho antes, después dijo que si los altos mandos se enteraban yo sería condenado a muerte y que por eso debía de tener cuidado. Por ahora estoy sin hacer nada, hasta que tocan mi puerta y voy a abrir, me encuentro con Lenalee.

-Allen-kun tenemos misión… nos quieren ahora así que vamos

-está bien

Salgo con ella en dirección a la oficina de Komui-san, vamos en completo silencio y detrás de nosotros se encuentra el inspector Link, sé que desde que he sido considerado un traidor de la orden ella me ha evitado constantemente se que tienen sus dudas como todo el mundo pero no tiene por qué actuar como si no le importara además desde que ella es considerada como posible corazón de la inocencia todos la cuidan y protegen mas incluso BaKanda y eso me pone terriblemente celoso no lo soporto. Hemos llegado a nuestro destino e ingresamos, ahí se encuentran Kanda y Lavi al parecer será una misión peligrosa.

-bien ahora que todos estamos reunidos, quisiera informarles que tienen una misión muy importante que hacer- la seriedad con la que nos habla Komui indica que el asunto en demasiado serio.

-entonces los informes fueron aceptados- afirmo Lavi con una expresión de alivio en su cara con eso más dudas invaden mi mente.

-si Lavi fueron aceptados, ahora mismo les pasare los informes para que lean de que va todo esto- nos empieza a repartir los folder con la información y todos empezamos a leer en silencio, la información que viene aquí es impactante y el rostro de los demás es parecido el mío, solo Kanda se ve igual de amargado, Lavi me mira constantemente y Lenalee se ve muy nerviosa y empieza a llorar.

-¿qué harán con esta información hermano?

-buscaran a estas personas quizás alguna de ellas pueda ser el corazón, además no podemos dejar que el conde se entere de esto.

-entonces tenemos que buscarlos- afirmo Lavi con una mezcla de esperanza en su voz

-si pero tengan cuidado ellos… no son estables.

CONTINUARA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
